Field Trip
by heartshaped-sunglasses
Summary: shinobu has had enough of walking into miyagi and hiroki, time he took action of his own, all couples I do not own Junjou Romantica, only my imagination. This is a yaoi, so if you dont like it dont read it
1. The Last Straw

This was the last straw!!!!! Time and time again Shinobu had to walk in to see his lover and his teaching assistant in suggestive poses. Well no more!!! He knew the assistant had a lover of his own, so there _was no need_ for him to be under _his_ lover was there?!! No there wasn't.

Coming back from his thoughts he heard his lover say something along the lines of "it's not what you think…" like he hadn't heard that one before!

He marched up to the two men on the floor and pulled his lover off and grabbed the teacher assistant by the arm and dragged him off.

"Hey-hey!! Brat what the hell to do think your doing?!!!" screamed the devil assistant as he was dragged to the door.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you to a place so you'll keep your hands off my lover!"

"What the hell?!!! HE'S the one always jumping on to me!!"

"Professor I can to turn in my paper!" Shinobu stopped pulling the assistant and looked at Misaki who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Shinobu what are you doing to the professor" Shinobu sighed; he really did not feel like explaining to Misaki what was going on.

"Your coming too" Deciding it was better to just take the boy to, Shinobu grabbed Misaki with his other hand and proceeded on pulling his fellow ukes out of the building.

"Hey Shinobu where are we going?!!"

"You'll see when we get there"

"Can you at least let us go you stupid brat?!"

"You'll end up running away so no."

"We won't so let go!"

Shinobu stopped and stared at both Hiroki and Misaki, wondering if they would indeed follow him. "Fine I'll get you go, but you can't run away!" He let them both go and kept walking, his destination clear on his mind.

Misaki and Hiroki looked at each other and shrugged thinking they might as well see where he would lead them.

"Hurry up you two!" called Shinobu as they where reaching the subway station.


	2. The Chase

Ok I finally go the hang of this! Sorry this is my fist time posting anything, but this is my second fanfic (the first one isn't ready to be posted yet…) So when reading this keep in mind that I wrote it pretending that everyone knows each other because it's easier that way so please enjoy and reviews are very much welcomed!

By the way I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters I only own my imagination back to the story now

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Now let's go back in time to when Shinobu had just left the room with Hiroki and Misaki leaving a very confused Miyagi…..

Miyagi could not really understand what had just happened. One moment he was teasing Kamijiro the next moment Shinobu-chi was pulling both Kamijiro and Misaki out of the room. He was trying to sort things out in his mind when the door opened again. Hoping it was either his love or his assistant with explanations he turned to look.

"Hiro-san I can to pick you up." Great, just great thought Miyagi as he looked at his assistant's lover.

"Where's Hiro-san?" Nowaki said eyeing him.

"I don't know I was just-"

"Hiroki are you here I came to return your book!"

Both Miyagi and Nowaki turned to look who else had walking in, only to see the great Usami Akihiko. Great just great, thought Miyagi; not only was his assistant's boyfriend here, but also the great Usami!

"What are _you_ doing here, Usami-san?" asked Nowaki with a sharp tone that surprised Miyagi.

"Now now, I just came to drop off a book and pick up Misaki while I'm at it." Usagi responded as he leaned into the wall. "By the way where _is_ Hiroki?"

"Yes, where is Hiro-san professor?"

Both men looked at Miyagi waiting to hear his great explanation. 'Gah this is why I hate brats' though Miyagi as he wondered how he was going to explain the situation. 'Might as well get on with it,' taking a deep breath he replied in a rush:

"Well, Shinobu-chi walk in while I was trying to get something out of Kamijou's hair, pushed me away, grabbed his hand, and started to pull his out of the room when Misaki showed up, he then takes Misaki's hand and storms off pulling both of them." said Miyagi as he ran a hand through his hair looking up to see both men staring at him with surprised expressions.

"W-where did they go?" Nowaki asked with a dumbfounded voice as Usagi walked towards the window.

"I have no clue…"

"Why don't we just follow them?" said Usagi as he turned to away from the window to address them.

"What do you mean?" Miyagi asked getting more and more confused by the minute.

"They're just outside, look" Usagi pointed to the window as Miyagi and Nowaki went over to look.

"Huh, why not? Let's see where that brat is taking them." Miyagi couldn't help but be curious.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Miyagi, Nowaki, and Usagi could not help but gawk at the store their ukes where now standing in front of.

They had followed them all the way here, almost losing them when they went into the subway station. They had followed them all the way to this point, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Usagi was the first to recover from the shock. "Well, your boyfriend sure knows of some interesting stores…" he said looking at Miyagi.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I didn't even know about this."

"What are they planning to buy in _there_?!!"asked Nowaki in surprise.

"Well there's only one way to find out, let go." Miyagi said trying to hide his own shock.

With that all three men walked into the store after their ukes.


	3. The Store

OK this took me FOREVER to write! It was being very annoying because it refused to be written but I finally got it. This is part one, part 2 will be up late on in the night.

Excuse my grammar

I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters

Now enjoy! ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiroki's POV

He was frustrated, frustrated and tired. Why he following Miyagi's brat around the city, he did not know. He still had work to do, but he was so annoyed with Miyagi that he had just followed the damn brat into the station without thinking. In the end they had ended up in a neighborhood that looked to dangerous to be in. The smell the trash was giving off was giving him a headache, and the highschoolers loitering around were making him nervous. He did not like this place, not one bit.

"Why are we here anyways?" he wanted to go home already, for the first time in weeks Nowaki was leaving work early and he didn't have work tomorrow, so he wanted to make him something.

"We're gong to a store that I found while looking for a used book store, I never did find that store either…" The brat trailed off as if trying to remember why he didn't find the store to begin with. "Well anyways we're almost there so let's hurry."

"What kind of store is it Shinobu?" Damn he had forgotten that Baka-hiko's boy toy had been dragged into their little 'field trip.' The boy had been so quiet that he had forgotten about him all together.

"You'll see when we get there. It's…a special kind of store. Look we're here already." Shinobu pointed to the most suspicious looking store in the block.

For one thing, the store was clean, there wasn't any trash around it, it had clearly just been painted, the long windows where covered with black sheets (this wasn't very odd because all the other store's windows where also covered) but these sheets looked like silk with what appeared to be pink confetti everywhere, but the strangest thing was the store's sign. It was a bubble gum pink color with the letters of the name having red glitter. The name did not brood well with him…

"Uuunnnn…how the hell do you say that?!!" ugh why did the sign have to be in another language?

"Une petite passion." the brat answered in perfect French.

"You know French Shinobu?" Baka-hiko's boy toy was clearly impressed at the brat.

"Of course, now come on, we look strange just standing out here."

Unfortunately the brat was right, all the people who were walking by them were giving them funny looks. Not wanting to be left behind he followed the brat and his student inside the store. Big Mistake.

The store was not that big, but the things it sold were not things he would_ never_ want to buy. The walls where lined with movies, all porn movies by the look of it, and in the center of the room where many tables and rack of undergarments. There were lacy, frilly, and some that looked more like string than underwear. The horrible part of it was that they weren't just for women either; half of them were for men. He had never seen such a variety of clothes before, and he did not like the fact that he was in this store now.

"What the Hell is this?!!" he could not believe that the brat had led them here!

"It's a sex shop duh" stupid brat was being cheek. "Come on lets go over here, your making a scene.

He quickly looked around and noticed that there was no one else in the store besides them and the worker behind the cashier, who he just noticed. "Can I help you look for anything?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"No it's ok, we'll just look back there" the brat answered as he led them to a door that he had just noticed. Well, it wasn't so much a door as a curtain covering the opening to where a door should be. He was about to follow the brat when he noticed that one person was missing. He looked back, and there was the second brat, standing in the middle of the room looking like an idiot. Why did he end up with idiots today?

"Hey, Misaki play attention!" The boy was surprised when he heard his name and quickly went to where he was standing waiting for him. "Come on. There can't be anything worse waiting."

He was wrong. The things in this room where much worse.

The walls were covered with posters of naked men and women, tables were spread all over the room with different paraphernalia. In the nearest table he saw whips, chains, blindfolds, and what _seemed_ to be nipple pinchers. Basically, an S&M table. Dear God what had he gotten himself into?

He turned to look at brat #1 he noticed that the brat had a nervous, but yet determined look. When he looked at brat #2, aka Baka-hiko's boy toy, he was amused to see his students face was beet red and had a look of pure horror. Snapping back to reality he rounded on Miyagi's brat.

"Why the HELL are we here?!"

"Why else? To buy things, duh." Damn the brat really doesn't know how to speak to his superiors!

"The hell I am! I'm not going to buy anything from this store!"

"W-wait you guys shouldn't be arguing this close to the door! The girl in the other side might hear!" brat #2 said looking nervously at the curtain separating the two rooms. "Lets go over there" Misaki pointed to the right wall which had shelves filled with objects that he couldn't make out from where he was standing. As he got closer to the shelf he realized exactly what the objects were.

"What the hell are these?!!" this time it was Misaki who yelled turning a bright shade of red.

"What else can they be? There dildos obviously!" ugh he didn't want to be anywhere near those things, much less explaining what they where to his student.

"Why are there so many of them?!"

"How the hell should I know?!!!" but really, the boy had a point; there were a lot of different kinds. Some dildos were a different color, others where different shapes, and they where all different lengths. Wait just a minute!! He should not be analyzing the different types of dildos! He was just about to start shouting at brat #1 when said brat said something shocking.

"Don't they seem too small?" there was seriously something wrong with this kid…

"Well, look at them! I don't know about _your_ boyfriends, but Miyagi's is **much** bigger than these!" was that brat actually proud of that fact?

"Well…Usagi-san's is bigger than these…" could that boy get any redder??

He stared back at the dildos mentally comparing them to Nowaki…"For once both of you are right, these don't even compare."

"I wonder whose is bigger...?" there was defiantly something wrong with this kid; was the brat actually trying to imagine that??

"Shinobu! Don't say that!! Now I'm going to be staring at Miyagi-sensei and Nowaki-san and wondering how they compare with Usagi! Misaki hissed looking flustered, that kid had talent for turning red.

"Can we leave now? I don't want to be here anymore." He was starting to get a headache from all this nonsense.

"No! You have to buy something so you can keep your hands off of Miyagi!"

"What the HELL does this store have to do with Miyagi sexually harassing me?!!"

"Obviously if you had a good sex life then I wouldn't have to walk into you and Miyagi in weird positions!"

"My sex life is just fine!! Besides if _you_ had such a wonderful sex life then Miyagi wouldn't be attacking me, would he?!" if only he had his books to throw at this brat…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so who guessed Sex Shop???

Lol for the record 'Une petite passion' is something I made up, if its an actual store I don't own it so don't sue me plz!

Thanks to everyone who added my story I'm sooo happy!! T.T - tears of joy

Look forward to the next one where the ukes actually by something!


	4. The purchase

Ah this is so short, and unfortunately the last 2 will also be very short but in other news…

here's Part 2! What will they buy? Find out! lol

Again I own nothing except my imagination

Please forgive my grammar and enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________O.O________________________________________________________________________

MISAKI'S POV

All he could do was stare as his lit. professor and Shinobu stared each other down, thank goodness that 'If looks could kill" was just an expression. Did they _have to_ talk about their sex life here? In this store? He still had to stop by the market to buy food for dinner, it was getting late, and Usagi had to be getting hungry. He had to get home before Usagi tried to cook something again and ends up blowing up the microwave instead.

"Can't we just leave? I need to pass by the market."

"Yeah I need to go too" his teacher finally snapped out of the glaring contest he was having with Shinobu.

"No! We are not leaving until we _all_ buy something!" yelled Shinobu as he looked around for something to buy.

He couldn't help but sigh, this was taking to long, and he really did need to leave soon. He looked along the wall where the dildos were, but not actually looking _at_ them, and then he saw a picture of a bear. He walked towards it, that bear looked familiar…He realized that it was a picture on a six inch long box. The box was blue with a picture of a bear that looked exactly like Suzuki with a purple bow. 'Bear-a-licious-berries,' what king of name was that? It sounded like a type of toothpaste for kids. Thinking that if he _had_ to buy something anyways, might as well be this. It looked harmless enough. Thinking that he should ask what it was just to be safe he turned to where Shinobu was, "Hey Shinobu, what is this?"

Shinobu stopped in the middle of the argument he had continued with his teacher, and walked over to where he was, the demon teacher followed him.

Shinobu took the box away from him and looked at it closely. "Well its lubricant isn't it?" Shinobu answered looking up at the display where he had gotten the box from, and looked at the different types.

"What is it for?" he _really_ did not know anything about sex products.

"It's for preparing for penetration, right?" his teacher answered as he also looked at the different types of lube.

"Eh, you can use this?" wow, who would have thought?

"Of course idiot! Only I've never actually have because didn't wan to be seen buying it…" sensei said as he reached for a box with a picture of a rubber duck on it.

"Yeah Miyagi usually waits till I come to start preparing me…" Shinobu trailed off as he picked up a box with a panda.

"Same here or he would have me lick his fingers…" he trailed off blushing slightly remembering last night.

Each uke stared at the box in their hand thinking…

"Well, if we _have_ to buy something…" sensei started saying

"Might as well…" he continued

"You even get free soap." Shinobu said pointing to a sign next to the boxes.

"Huh, can't let that get away…"

"It's always good to have soap…"

"Alright then, let's go!"

With their box in one hand and their soap in the other, they headed back to the other room to pay. Besides getting a weird look from the girl at the cashier everything turned out well. Their products were put in a paper bag, so no one would know what was inside. He led the way to the door feeling contempt with what he had bought. Usagi would like the soap, and he could just get rid of the lube later. He will go home, cook, and Usagi would never know!! He was actually starting to smile when he opened the door. But then he noticed who was standing outside, and his heart sank. He felt Shinobu and his teacher walk into him, but he couldn't move.

"Hey Baka! Move already!" the demon teacher yelled as he moved to his right.

"Seriously Misaki, don't just stop." Shinobu complained as he moved to his left.

When Shinobu and his teacher saw the reason why he had stopped, they too stood still. All three of them were frozen staring at their semes.

_____________________________________________________________O.O__________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah they bought lube!

Again 'Bear-a-licious-berries' is something I thought of at the top of my head, so if it does exist then I DON'T own it

The soap was totally random, I got the idea from staring at my eraser for a while (it looks like soap)

I did get the animals right, right?? o.o

I'm almost done with the next chapter but I have test coming up and a weeding to attend so it might take a while…

Reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^


	5. The Reunion

Sorry it took me a while to post this. I had to go to a weeding out of state and now I'm sick. Grrrr *shakes fist in frustrating*

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have a headache and it's not fun. T.T

I own nothing except my imagination, but you already knew that.

Oh and GINORMOUS thanks to all those who added my story to their favorites, who put it on story alert, and who reviewed it. THANK YOU!!!! That really made my day and made me UBBER (better than supper) HAPPY XD

Well, enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Usagi's POV

This had to be the funniest thing he had seen in a long time. After the initial shock of watching Misaki enter a sex shop and following them inside (making sure they weren't seen) Miyagi, Nowaki, and himself had stayed in the first room and listened as their lover's voices drifted all the way to where they were.

He had to force himself not to laugh when he heard Hiroki yell in disgust, and the faces that Miyagi and Nowaki made when the boys compare the dildos to their manhood was just to hilarious! When Shinobu said that he wondered who's was bigger, Miyagi left unable to take anymore (although he himself did not like the fact that Misaki would now be wondering about the other two's length), and when they started with their sex life Nowaki followed after him. Only he had stayed till the end, and he was glad because he got to hear some interesting stuff. When it seemed that they where going to leave he got out before they would see him. Miyagi and Nowaki seemed to have calmed down…

"Well, what happened?"Miyagi asked looking nervous.

"They seemed to have agreed on something to buy. They should be coming out soon."

"What did they buy?" Nowaki asked in wonder.

"You'll see, here they come." He said pointing to the door.

Misaki had come out first and froze when he saw them, ah how he loved Misaki's many expressions. He looked so adorable right now. When Hiroki and Shinobu appeared they looked even more surprised than Misaki did. Seeing as how no one seemed able to talk at the moment, he figured he might as well break the silence.

"You know Misaki, if you wanted to go to one of these stores all you had to do was ask. I would have gone with you." He couldn't help but chuckle as his lover turned a nice shade of red at his words.

"Baka-yaro! What the Hell are you doing here?!!" Yup, his comment had defiantly snapped him back.

"Isn't obvious? We followed you. I waned to know where you where going." His lover looked too cute standing there looking dumfounded.

"Hiro-san what did you get?" Nowaki asked in a curious voice eyeing the bag in Hiroki's hand.

Hiroki, coming out of his dazed quickly hid the bag behind his back, his face flushed. "Nothing…"

"Hiro-san I saw the bag, come on just tell me." Did he really expect a response? Hiroki just stared at his lover for a while struggling to find words.

"Soap."

"Soap?"

"Yes soap, is there anything wrong with soap?" Hiroki answered glaring at his lover, as if daring him to contradict him.

"What did you get Shinobu-chi?"

"Soap."

"You led them to a sex shop to get soap?" Miyagi said with a skeptical voice.

"Is that a problem?" Shinobu answered glaring at him.

"Did you also by soap Misaki?"

"Yes." His lover responded firmly.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "What kind of soap?"

Misaki blushes as he said, "One that looks like Suzuki-san"

"Ahhhh is that so?" He really is too adorable for words…

Deciding that this trip had lasted enough, he walked over to Misaki, grabbed his hand, and turned to leave.

"Baka-Usagi let me go! Where are we going?!!" Misaki yelled as he tried to loosen his hand, with no success.

"Home, I know you bought something else, I want to see it." he whispered into his lover's ear, watching him turn read again. Too cute.

Turning back at the other two couple who looked shocked at his sudden action, he said, "Well, it's been fun, but I have some serious issues to address. Oh, and Hiroki, next time don't yell about how good your sex life is for the entire world to hear." He couldn't help adding the last part as he saw his childhood friend tense up.

"Baka-hiko! Get back here!" Hiroki yelled as Nowaki went to calm his boyfriend, only to be hit instead.

"Hai, hai." Feeling satisfied, he continued his way back to the station.

"Usagi, let go already!" rather reluctantly, he complied and let go.

"Your not going to run away are you? He eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Huh, as if you'd let me, besides I still need to go grocery shopping!"

Unable to control himself, he grabbed the boy and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss didn't last long because Misaki pulled away with a flustered face and turned around.

"Baka, what if someone saw that?"

"There's no one here Misaki."

And it was actually true. The street was unusually empty. Smirking, he watched Misaki digest this information and leaned down to kiss the boy again. He could feel his lovers restrain, trying to push him away, but when he deepened the kiss all of Misaki's tension vanished. He nudged the boy's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. He was pleased when the boy complied with him. The warmth and taste of his lover was intoxicating, he pulled the boy to deepen the kiss even more. They kept kissing as he took full control of his lovers mouth, only until they where both out of breath did they separate.

"Mmmm…" Misaki said as they parted to catch their breath. When he looked at the young boy he was pleased to see that he had turned quite red, and deep in his eyes he could lust. Smiling, he leaned down to hug the boy closer to him. Resting his chin on list lover's left shoulder he whispered:

"Misaki, prepare yourself, because I don't plan on letting you go all night. With or without what ever else you bought."

"Pervert! Who would want such a thing!" Misaki yelled as he pushed him away and started walking to the station fuming.

He knew that his anger was just temporary, and once they where home all of Misaki's protest would disappear eventually. Besides he did like a good game of chase, especially when it involved having his lover in his arms until the early hours of the morning…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corny I know, but I'm sick and I'm in the mood for something corny.

This started out with Shinobu and Hiroki as the main characters and ended with Misaki and Usagi, weird I know, but I just felt the need to end it this way.

Like it? Good

Don't? Well, maybe next time….

This is the final chapter, but the next one is pure and utter crack that I wrote because I felt like it. Read it if you want, but I'll let you know right now that its not something very well formatted

But it does answer the question that Shinobu brought up! Kinda….

Reviews are greatly welcomed ^_^


	6. The question answered?

Ok this is just crack. It had no point but to satisfy my want to write this and be an idiot about it.

Here's a summary:

For some reason Miyagi, Nowaki, and Usagi are all at Usagi's place waiting for their ukes to come back from shopping. To have something to do they started drinking and now they're totally wasted. This is a story about what happens when semes get drunk together.

Its all dialog and I don't specify who said what because it's easier and more fun that way. Oh and they have to be drunk because if they weren't they would never behave and talk like this.

ENJOY ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You're drunk."

"No, your drunk."

"We're _all _drunk."

"Misaki is going to be mad…"

"Yeah, so will Hiro-san..."

"Quick hide your books!"

"There in the other room."

"Good."

"Ah but Hiro-san is so cute 3"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! The faces he makes when I… ah too cute"

"That's weird, I always see him frowning."

"Beware of forehead wrinkles!"

"Misaki is better! He cutes my apples into roses, changes Suzuki's bow, and takes care or my algae."

"……….."

"That's all O.o"

"No, he makes the most seductive noises when I-"

"Yeah well, Shinobu takes initiative! I can hardly contain myself. To bad he only cooks cabbages..."

"Your boyfriend is weird."

"Yeah I still can't believe he took Hiro-san into a sex shop!"

"I'm surprised he didn't kill Shinobu-chi"

"He asks annoying questions. Misaki still can't get over that."

"Seriously who questions the length of other people's partners?"**

"Yeah well, Shinobu-chi is weird that way."

"It's funny how he sounded as if it was obvious that _you_ would be bigger…" **

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, I'm sure a simple matter such as length is not important…"**

"………"

"You know, I think its better if we just solve this problem…"

"Yea this way Misaki will stop thinking about it."

"Shinobu-chi would love bragging rights."

That's only if _yours_ is bigger."

"Alright let's get this other with"

And with that all three semes busted out their manhoods

"…………"

All there: "Damn"

"Wait I have a ruler around here somewhere..."

"Why are they around the same size?"

"The breeze feels weird…"

"Where is that ruler?"

"Usagi-san we're ho- What are you doing?!!!!"

"Hey Misaki where is the ruler?"

Misaki Takahashi

Age:19

Niisan, what did I do in my previous life to deserve this?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's the end! I was originally going to have lemon in this, but I didn't think it would flow right. I kept the rating 'M' for the sex shop and all that, dont really know if its 'T' but better safe than sorry....

So I will save the lube for another story filled with lemon that I have in mind ^_^ but first I want to write a story for Hitman Reborn because it's freshly in my head. Look forward to that in the future!

I hope you enjoyed my first story, Reviews are nice!

Oh and the ** means that this is me saying those thing because otherwise their conversation would not have ended how it did. .


End file.
